Pero llegaste a mi
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: [POV Kai]Te escucho hablar, has dicho que eres una molestia para mí. Y eso en verdad que no te lo discuto, a veces eres como una maldita piedra en el zapato. También has dicho que al fin ibas a dejar de molestarme y eso... No lo admitiré. KaixTaka Acto 02
1. I: Descubrimiento y Negación

"**Pero llegaste a mi"**

**by Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

Martes 22 de mayo de 2007.

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Yaoi (Relaciones sentimentales explicitas entre hombres) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias No sigas leyendo._

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..."– ironías o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…/ pensamientos; MAYUSCULAS Gritos.

**ACTO 01: Descubrimiento y negación.**

Se podía ver a dos chicos de pie en un amplio camino rodeado de árboles, parecía un parque. Ninguno decía nada solo estaban allí parados. Pero algo andaba mal entre los dos, empezando porque uno de ellos, un chico de cabellos color zafiro se encontraba tenso, apretando sus puños con fuerza al igual que sus dientes.

–Ya sé que soy una molestia… para ti –espetó el peliazul sin dejar de tensar todo su cuerpo– Por eso… ya voy a dejar de… molestarte–. Concluyó con voz entre cortada.

Ante eso el chico de cabellos grises solo escuchaba totalmente inmutable, no era que no le importara, era solo que él era así, controlado en cualquier momento y en toda situación.

POV Kai.

Si hace unos tres años me hubieran planteado la idea de que formaría parte de una escena tan ridícula como ésta jamás lo hubiera creído, creo que aun dudo que sea real. Para alguien como yo este tipo de tonterías no son usuales, las odio, pero ahora que estoy aquí tengo que admitir que no sé que puedo hacer para solucionarlo. De nuevo dije algo que te lastimó, sé que no es la primera vez que lo hago. Lo he hecho tantas veces que pensé que ya estabas acostumbrado a ello, creí que era algo común en nuestra relación… a la cual no se ni como denominar. He de decir que no me importaría que fuera la enésima vez que te hago llorar, lo que me fastidia de todo esto, es que es la primera vez que en verdad me importa y quiero arreglarlo, pero maldita sea, nunca he hecho esto antes, al menos no de esta manera.

/¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan exagerado?/

Te escucho hablar, has dicho que eres una molestia para mí. Eso en verdad que no te lo discuto, a veces eres como una maldita piedra en el zapato. También has dicho que ya vas a dejar de molestarme y eso no lo admito. Hace años abría sido feliz de que lo hicieras, pero ahora no. Ganaste… ¿Por qué siempre has de ganarme en todo? Te odiaba por eso, por ser quien eres, por tratarme como lo hacías, nunca entendiste que quería a todos lejos, nunca entendiste que no quería estar cerca de ti… Temía que esto pasara. Y hasta ahora te das cuenta de ello, justo cuando ya no puedo apartarte de mis pensamientos.

–No lo entiendes. –es todo lo que digo, como siempre; no esperes más, no soy bueno en estas tonterías, todavía me pregunto cómo terminé metido en esta situación, lo único que es evidente es que tú eres el culpable.

–No… –Respondes en un tono nada propio de ti ¿Con que irás a salir? Veo como alzas tu mano y la pasas por tu cara, sigues llorando, al parecer– No entiendo –tu voz se corta– ¡Y ya no me importa entenderlo! –Gritas y después te hechas a correr.

¡Estoy harto de estas niñerías! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil hablar contigo? No voy a dejar que te vayas después de que vine hasta aquí a buscarte. Me muevo más rápido que tú y logro detener tu carrera sujetándote del brazo.

–Kinomiya –Digo con voz fría y fastidiada.

–¡Suéltame Kai! –Dices tratando de soltarte.

–No –Determino.

–¡Kai! –Lloriqueas de nuevo, eres un terco, pero yo también lo soy, así que te jalo con fuerza hacía mi, de tal modo que tu cara quede muy cerca de la mía y me veas de frente. Pareces sorprendido por mi acción, y ahora puedo ver claramente como tus rubís que derraman lágrimas brillan.

–Vas a regresar al Dojo conmigo y no aceptaré más quejas –digo duramente, tomo tu mano sujetándola de tal modo que no puedas soltarte, comienzo a caminar jalándote, aun insistes en soltarte, siempre desafiándome, eso es algo que siempre percaté.

Bastantes pasos más todavía reclamas que te suelte, aunque ya solo lo pides sin intentarlo. Ya es de noche, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, siempre que estoy contigo el tiempo pareciera transcurrir de manera diferente a lo habitual, aun cuando pensaba en ti mientras entrenada el tiempo pasaba distinto. Las personas que pasan a nuestro lado nos miran… ¿Qué? ¿Es que no han visto antes a dos hombres de la mano? Estúpidos prejuicioso, aunque aun no me creo que esté caminando en la calle tomando tu mano ¿cómo fue que terminé en esta situación? Fue hace un mes…

_**Escena 01: ¡Idea estúpida!**_

Después del fin de Justice Five (1) y de que el maldito de Brooklyn me dejara en ciertas condiciones poco favorables, debía tomar un largo y satisfactorio reposo de por lo menos un mes, eso dijo el médico. Apenas me lo hizo saber detesté la idea, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada en tanto tiempo, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar ha sentirme mejor y olvidar eso del reposo, después de todo ¿Quién mejor que yo para saber de mi estado físico? Todo estaba bien hasta que "él" intervino en la conversación con una de sus estúpidas ideas. La estúpida idea que se le ocurrió fue que tomara MI reposo en SU casa.

Si, esa no era la primera vez que estaría en su casa, otras veces lo hice, pero Max y Rei estaban allí también nunca los dos solos, además de que siempre tiene la manía por dormir con nosotros cuando nos invita a su casa, y no creí poder soportar esa situación, de ningún modo. Creo que está de más decir que me negué al instante. Tampoco está demás decir que él insistió, todo por ese extraño interés suyo en ayudar a sus semejantes aunque en ese momento yo todavía tenía dudas si él y yo éramos semejantes en algo ¿Por qué será tan necio? ¿Es que le es tan difícil entender el significado de la palabra: No? Y siguió insistiendo y para ello mencionó que no era bueno que estuviera solo en mi casa y que además yo era uno de sus mejores amigos, entre otras tonterías que no recuerdo ya, difícil recordar todas las tonterías que ha dicho desde que lo conozco.

¡Odio cuando se pone de terco! Pero al mismo tiempo no tanto, en aquel momento todavía no podía aceptar que todo lo que odio en él también me gusta, y que él es todo lo que le da sentido a mi vida.

Al final tuve que aceptar, para que al fin me dejara en paz. Luego de ello hubo una extraña reacción en cadena: Rei me miró confundido, mientras que Max sonrió sorprendido pero muy animado ¿Y cuando no está animado ese rubio? Kyo se veía preocupado, supuse que temía por la vida de ese tonto, y hacía bien en preocuparse, desafortunadamente recordé que no me encontraba en las condiciones físicas óptimas para matar a nadie, eso era obvio, en ese momento pensé que quizás Kinomiya se quería "aprovechar" de eso, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que acceder fue mi perdición.

Ya en el Dojo, el señor Kinomiya me recibió con la misma hospitalidad, y él con mucha más, estaba muy feliz de que hubiera aceptado… yo diría que más bien fui "forzado" a aceptar. No entraré en detalles. Esos días en que estuve en su casa recuperándome reafirmé dos cosas que antes solo negué rotundamente: El siempre se ha preocupado por mí, también acepté que parte de su terquedad me agradaba en él, es muy persistente, de allí que insistiera en invitarme hasta que no me quedó de otra que acceder. Fue en esos días que recordé como detestaba verlo apunto de darse por vencido. En parte no soporto a la gente débil y en segunda él fue la primera persona que me derrotó en una beybatalla, y yo no había sido vencido por un perdedor que se daba por vencido fácilmente por eso me ponía furioso.

Al principio sólo era la persona que tenía que derrotar porque él me venció, sin embargo su fuerza, su valor y su persistencia se volvieron una inspiración para mi, él se volvió en el motor de todas mis acciones y eventualmente de toda mi vida. Cuando lo miraba volverse más fuerte yo también sentía ganas de mejorar y de buscar más fuerza para al fin vencerlo, era mi meta, la persona a la que tenía que superar, sabía que podía igualarlo en fuerza física en cualquier momento pero, había algo más en él que me desconcertaba. Lo declaré mi rival y por mucho tiempo lo traté como tal, pero él se empeñaba en tratarme de un modo distinto, siempre tratándome como un igual, y llamándome para formar parte del equipo, era una verdadera molestia, si… aun lo es, pero fue hace tres años en Rusia que descubrí que él me consideraba un amigo. Creo que nunca me imaginé que alguien pudiera ser mi rival y considerarme al mismo tiempo su amigo.

**Escena 02: ¿Celos?**

Esos días pasó algo más, el médico nos mandó a los dos a recuperarnos, sin embargo me sorprendí muchas veces cuando el se dedicó a cuidarme, lo cual la principio me resultó muy molesto, pues a pesar de mis condiciones yo podía andar y hacerme mis cosas, jamás he dependido de alguien; por mucho tiempo me vi obligado a cuidar de mi mismo ya que nadie más lo haría y con el tiempo formé una coraza emocional alrededor de mi tan fuerte que se alimentaba con muchos pensamientos de autosuficiencia, entre ellos estaba el no necesitar de nadie; sin embargo él… ¡Me ponía de malas que lo hiciera! Muchas veces terminamos discutiendo por ese motivo, el me reprendía por no dejarme atender, me recalcó varias veces también que yo era un terco… ¿Terco? si yo era un terco ¿qué se imaginaba que era el con esa actitud? Y como otras veces me vi obligado a ceder tan solo para que se callara, entonces confirme algo más… es muy amable, demasiado para mi gusto pues se preocupa por todos y siempre hace todo lo posible por ayudarles, solo que a veces es tan estúpidamente explosivo que termina por arruinarlo todo, justo como ahora.

_XXXXXXXXXXxxxPero llegaste a mixxxXXXXXXXXXX_

Con el pasar de los días se me fue haciendo común que me "cuidara" así. Odio admitirlo pero incluso cuando comencé a recuperarme y por ello a dejar de recibir parte de sus atenciones, lo resentí. Era increíble pero cada vez que él estaba cerca de mi, quería que se quedara justo allí. Solo cuando estábamos solos toda su atención era para mí. Ahora no puedo hacer más que reírme ante ese pensamiento, pues al fin entendí que ese era otro de los motivos por los que siempre buscaba enfrentarme a él, por que esos eran los principales momentos en que solo se enfocaba en mí y en nadie más. Antes no quise darme cuenta de cuanto necesitaba de su atención, hasta que un día Rei y Max nos visitaron en el Dojo y ésta (Su atención) se fue con ellos. Allí fue cuando reconocí que me sentía celoso, quizá siempre sentí celos de ellos. Si… todo quedó totalmente claro en ese momento: Desde que lo conocí llamó mi atención y después poco a poco comenzó a gustarme que se fijara en mi, lo quería solo para mi y si no podía tenerlo prefería no estar con él, pues al final terminaba más cerca de Max y de Rei, sobre todo con el primero.

_XXXXXXXXXXxxxPero llegaste a mixxxXXXXXXXXXX_

Hoy nos visitaron de nuevo esos dos (Rei y Max) y ocurrió lo mismo. El rubio y él se pusieron a platicar entre ellos, Rei se acercó a mí y comenzó a hacerme algunas preguntas, nada del otro mundo, supongo que al final se comenzó a notar que algo me sucedía pues no podía negar que verlo tan cerca del rubio, "como siempre" me estaba poniendo bastante tenso. De nueva cuenta la perspicacia de Rei me sorprendió.

…

_---¿Cómo van Takao y tu?---._

_¿Por qué tenía que preguntar eso? Chino entrometido._

_---Hmn---._

_Era obvio que no iba a responder eso._

_---Te ves bien –se respondió el mismo– veo que Takao te ha cuidado bien ¿No es así? –Me sonrió---._

_---… ---._

_Está de más decir que Rei es el que mejor sabe que cuando no quiero responder algo no lo hago, aunque eso debió extrañarle hasta a él pues, siempre soy cortante pero lo soy menos con él, y eso es porque Rei es mi mejor amigo, aunque eso también tardé en admitirlo, lo es. Pero lejos de enojarse por no responderle solo se echó a reír. Eso me descolocó un momento._

_---No sientas pena –Continuó– solo tienes que decirle a Takao lo que sientes, el sabrá entenderte, él es el experto hablando---._

_---¿L-Lo que siento? –Pregunté casi aterrado de las palabras de Rei… ¿Acaso el sabía algo? No creí estar listo para quedar expuesto ante mis propios sentimientos---._

_---Aja –Dijo sonriendo– solo tienes que dar las gra---._

_Pero yo lo interrumpí…_

_---¡No siento nada por él! –…aun sin saber que era lo que en realidad pensaba decirme, yo mismo demostré algo que no debía---._

_Rei me miró extrañado._

_---¿Kai que sucede?---._

_---¿Kai, estas bien? –Preguntó él también, dejando un momento su plática con Max. Al sentir la mirada de todos sobre mi, me sentí presionado y odio sentirme así, yo no tengo por qué dar explicaciones a nadie---._

_---¡Tonterías! –Dije por lo bajo recuperando la compostura, después traté de salir de allí como siempre lo hago, pero…él---._

_---¿Kai a dónde vas? –Trató de detenerme, ante eso solo traté de ignorarlo, pero ¿Acaso no dije que él también es un testarudo? –¡Kai espera!---._

_---¡Ya basta! –Me sentí muy frustrado por no poder huir como siempre lo hago… ¡Maldita sea! Él siempre me obligó a enfrentar cosas que yo no quería hacer– ¡Quieres dejarme en paz¡ ¡Eres una molestia!_

_Supuse… como siempre, que no dije nada que él no supiera. Sin embrago, vi como se quedó callado, como sus ojos entristecieron, como bajó el rostro y después como salió corriendo de allí._

_---¡Taka! –Lo llamó Max, pero al contrarió de lo que pensé el rubio no fue tras él, en cambio se volteó hacía mi mirándome con un gesto lastimero– ¿Por qué le has dicho eso?---._

_---Kai –Rei me llamó con tono severo, yo no lo miré de frente tan solo por el rabillo del ojo, pero con eso fue suficiente para percatarme de que Rei estaba molesto, lo cual es raro, Rei es de esos chicos que poseen una paciencia enorme, pero… era obvio que me mirara de tal modo, yo mismo fui capaz de darme cuenta que me dejé llevar por los celos y por mi obstinación. Le debía las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, no se lo pedí pero el lo hizo, y en lugar de agradecerle le grité y le dije que era una molestia. Sin esperar un sermón del chino, salí de allí yo también para ir a buscarle…_

TSU ZU KU…

(1) Siguiendo la línea de la historia a excepciones de que es meses después de la batalla contra Brooklyn.

_XXXXXXXXXXxxxPero llegaste a mixxxXXXXXXXXXX_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

¡Quedó horrible!

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Eso ya todos "lo sabemos" al menos saluda a los lectores que alcanzaron a llegar hasta aquí._

De acuerdo… hola a todos, gracias por haber leído esta cosa tan rara y fea, esta vez decidí dejar las notas hasta el final para no fastidiar más el intento de fic que es esto, Al principio este fic estaba planeado para la INVASIÓN KaixTaka pero la verdad lo abandoné por el simple hecho de que me era IMPOSIBLE ponerme en los zapatos de Kai para hacerlo… si lo continué fue por unas palabras de Zei Kinomiya- Ivanov, y porque me fastidiaba la idea de dejar algo a medias. Hice lo que pude y este es el horrendo resultado.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U Yo mejor no opino, pues sabes lo que siento por el rayado que manejas allá arriba._

Mi cumpleaños es el 28 de Junio, lo iba a celebrar con un fic, pero creo que con este no… ¬¬UUU

Bueno, solo me resta decir que odiosamente este fic NO es un One-shot e irá por capítulos, así que…

_Yami Hisaki: Sí alguien lee esto y quiere saber como termina no olviden dejarnos su opinión sobre él y su E-mail o reply para avisar de la próxima actualización._

**Esta vez voy a pedir por lo menos 6 reviews para continuar**, si no hay por lo menos ese número no continuo, pues sabré que no les gustó…

Es todo.

Comentarios, preguntas (Por si algo no se entendió), amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (menos virus v.vU) serán bien recibidos en sus reviews.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess" y Yami Hisaki.

Добри вечер

(Buenas tardes)


	2. II: Acción, reacción

"**Pero llegaste a mi"**

**by Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

Domingo 15 de Julio de 2007.

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Yaoi (Relaciones sentimentales explicitas entre hombres) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias No sigas leyendo._

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..."– ironías o frases; _---Cursiva--- o Cursiva _Recuerdos; /…/ pensamientos; MAYUSCULAS Gritos.

**ACTO 02: Acción… reacción. **

POV Kai

_Kon me había llamado la atención, y yo solo lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, percatándome de que estaba molesto, lo cual es raro, ya que él es de esos chicos que tienen mucha paciencia aunque, era obvio que me mirara de tal modo, yo mismo fui capaz de darme cuenta después que me dejé llevar por los celos y por mi obstinación. Le debía las gracias a Kinomiya, por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, aunque no se lo hubiese pedido, no obstante le había gritado y dicho que era una molestia. No me iba a esperar un sermón de Kon, así que salí de allí para ir a buscarlo… y solo tal vez solucionar esto._

_Ya era tarde cuando salí al patio, pues estaba vacío, ante ese hecho sentí como el fastidio envolvía todo mi cuerpo y mis ganas, no tenía idea de a dónde podría haber ido, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ver a esos dos reprenderme con sus miradas, nunca me ha importado eso, pero no estaba de humor para eso. Atravesé la puerta del Dojo, y salí a la calle, cada paso que daba me sentía más fastidiado, no creí que fuera para tanto, aunque algo propio de él también son sus caprichos, pasé por el puente donde está el río, uno de sus lugares preferidos y el lugar donde le ví por vez primera, todo fue culpa de Hiruta (Carlos) y sus estupideces, tal vez habría sido mejor no conocerlo, desde entonces comencé a tener tantos problemas._

_---Tonto __–Escapó de mis labios al percatarme de que tampoco se hallaba allí, solo me quedaba una opción más… el parque de la ciudad---._

_Cuando llegué al parque lo recorrí lo mejor que pude puesto que es muy grande, creí que no le encontraría… hasta que llegué a orillas del lago, donde hay un barandal, y unos telescopios. Cual fue mi sorpresa al mirarlo allí, recargado del barandal. Caminé sin hacer ruido, a pocos pasos de él, decidí decir algo._

_---Con que aquí estas---._

_Miré como se alteró al escuchar mi voz, y como después de eso se apartó precipitadamente de allí para irse de nuevo._

_---¡Kinomiya! –Grité para detenerlo, no quería otra escenita como esa de nueva cuenta, para mi fortuna mi grito si lo hizo parar… y de allí lo sucedido---._

_**Escena 01: Enojo**_

No ha vuelto a protestar, sigo caminando con él cogiéndolo de la mano, a lo lejos veo el Dojo y la figura de dos personas ya muy conocidas. Me siento molesto al saber que todavía siguen aquí, aunque era de esperarse, ellos son muy apegados a él.

–Kai –me habla Rei apenas nos ve lo más cerca posible.

–Taka ­–Ese ha sido Max, no me extraña.

Me paso derecho aun lado de ellos, sin decir nada, como siempre.

–Max, Rei… –Dice él y siento como mi paso se frena cuando el detiene el suyo.

/Demonios/ –me vuelvo también y miro a Mizuhara y a Kon con una expresión de "Por que diablos no se largan de una vez", pero creo que mi mirada recae más en cierto rubio, en cuando me tomo la molestia de mirar a Kon este me sonríe, alzo una ceja, –/¿Qué estará pensado?/

–Oye Maxie, ¿No te parece que ya es tarde? –le dice al rubio volteándolo a ver– dejemos a Kai y a Takao solos, para que arreglen sus problemas.

Rei idiota, no tenía que decir eso. Lo siguiente que observo es como el pelinegro sujeta a Mizuhara del brazo y se lo lleva. Eso me llama mucho la atención, pero al final lo entiendo y siento un poco de alivio.

–¡Suéltame Kai!, quiero despedirme –Si, aun lo sujeto de la mano, y en cuanto dice eso vuelvo a sentir como trata de soltarse de mi agarre.

–¡Descuida Taka! –Grita Max de lejos.

–¡Esperen! –insiste él, vaya que es terco.

–¡Nos dio gusto verlos! –Al final Rei.

–Ya volverán de nuevo –comento dándome vuelta y llevándolo conmigo casi a la fuerza– y podrás despedirte todo lo que quieras –de hecho dudo que alguna vez nos deshagamos de esos dos, aunque hoy Rei decidió dejarnos solos. Me voy al interior del Dojo, y tras meterlo junto conmigo cierro la puerta. Aflojo el agarré y el aprovecha para jalar su mano de forma brusca. Me volteo levemente para mirarlo, en sus ojos y en el gesto de su moreno rostro se distingue el enojo, lo he visto enojado otras veces, sin embrago creo ver demasiada frialdad en sus rubís. Esto no es normal en mí, debo dejar de pensar tonterías, creo que estar cerca de él me ha comenzado a afectar mucho; aparto la vista y cuando estoy por irme, escucho algo más.

–Vete tú también –me vuelvo levemente para mirarlo de reojo, y continua– si pudiste correr de aquí al parque ya no necesitas más reposo.

Esta reacción es típica, ahora va a actuar como si yo ya no le importara, lo hace para autoprotegerse, aunque a veces lo hace demasiado bien, lo que yo hago usualmente para autoprotegerme es irme, pero… no pienso hacerlo, no esta vez.

–No me voy –es todo lo que digo, sin prestarle atención a lo que ha dicho ni a su enojo, me voy a paso tranquilo hacía la sala, y él se queda allí parado como tonto, supongo que no se esperaba eso. Llego al marco de la puerta que me llevará por fin a la sala cuando…

–¡Idiota! –Reacciona al fin, gritándome– ¡Esta es mi casa…! Tú tampoco… entiendes nada…

Lo último lo ha dicho tan bajo, que apenas lo he oído.

–¿Qué? –pregunto, con mi tono y mirada indiferente de siempre.

–¡No te importa! –Se gira tratando de ocultar su rostro, y se va dando grandes trancos, muy digno. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante esa actitud infantil.

_XXXXXXXXXXxxxPero llegaste a mixxxXXXXXXXXXX_

El resto del la tarde, se dedicó a evadirme, era obvio. La cena pasó silenciosa, por lo menos entre él y yo, pues su viejo habló sin parar como siempre; varias veces me pregunté si de verdad no notaba que estábamos diferentes, Kinomiya estaba apenado, me di cuenta, nunca ha sido el mejor en ocultar lo que siente, pero también estaba enojado por lo de la tarde.

–Chicos, no se duerman tarde –sugirió el abuelo mientras que él se ponía de pie y se retiraba de allí, sin si quiera mirarme– Oye, Kai…–Me habló– ¿Pasó algo con Max y con Rei?

/¿Con ellos?/ –me pregunté y por un momento pensé si de verdad, él solo se pondría así cuando es algo relacionado a ellos, pues al abuelo no se le ocurrió preguntar si tenía algo que ver conmigo su actitud. Por tonto que parezca eso me molestó. Pero solo cerré los ojos y respondí:

–Nada.

–Ya veo –fue todo lo que dijo y me pareció que se puso serio, estoy seguro que pensó algo más que no quiso comentar, esa es la diferencia entre el y su nieto, él si conoce la prudencia. Después de eso, yo también me puse de pie y abandoné la estancia en el comedor.

_**Escena 02: Desconcierto.**_

Fui al baño y después caminé a paso calmado por el pasillo para ir al Dojo, donde hemos estado durmiendo los dos. Cuando atravesé la puerta me lo encontré agachado recogiendo el futón que a él le corresponde. El que ha usado por casi un mes desde que yo llegué, aunque eso llama totalmente mi atención no digo nada, solo lo observo, se voltea de pronto y nuestras miradas se cruzan, veo como frunce el cejo… y allí está esa mirada de nuevo, por instinto fijo mi atención a su frente.

–¿Qué? –Inquiere– Me voy a mi cuarto– se comienza a explicar–, ya no tengo por que dormir aquí.

Yo cierro mis ojos y camino hacia mi futón.

–¿Acaso te pregunté? –Comenté con monotonía, sé que estoy actuando, casi siempre lo hago; pero de que modo puedo decirle que se quede sin sonar estúpidamente desesperado. Pues sentí algo recorrer mi cuerpo al ver esa escena… y esa mirada.

–¡Idiota! –Dice frustrado, lo escucho en su voz, ¿Acaso quería que lo detuviera? Esta bien, puedo hacer eso, pero a mi modo.

–¿Por qué huyes, Kinomiya? –Espero… pero no escucho respuesta alguna, me vuelvo y trato de mirarlo a los ojos, pero el desvía la cara con molestia.

–No sé de que hablas –es su respuesta y se agacha para recoger el futón enrollado.

–Deja de actuar como niño –también aparto la vista, sintiéndome realmente molesto esta vez, escucho que algo cae y después unos golpes en el suelo de madera, cuando volteo no se que pasa, siento un golpe frontal; pierdo el equilibrio; cierro los ojos y después siento un golpe en la espalda; también siento un cálido peso sobre mi. Abro los ojos de nuevo atisbando primero el techo, me doy cuenta de que estoy sobre mi futón, pese a que amortiguó la caída, aun así el golpe en mi espalda fue duro, pero el golpe y todo lo demás queda en segundo plano al percatarme de que ese cálido peso se trata de él; de que está sobre mi. Pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso él…?

–¿Kinomiya…? –Murmuré.

El se queja levemente y poco a poco alza el rostro, me encuentro frente a frente con ese par de rubís, y entonces miro como su rostro se pone totalmente rojo.

–Y-Yo… L-Lo siento –Se comienza a disculpar– ¡Me tropecé! ¡Fue un accidente! Yo-Yo… no quería– Balbucea torpemente, sin embargo, no hace el menor intento de quitarse. Que raro es mirarlo así desde tan cerca, y ese tono rozado en su cara debido a la pena no me disgusta.

–Baka –Sale de mis labios sin que pueda evitarlo. (N/A: Baka: Tonto o idiota depende de la intensidad de la expresión --U)

–¡No soy un baka! –Me desafía otra vez, aunque ese tono rojo en su cara sigue allí.

–Te tropezaste, ¿no? –Agrego con indiferencia– Eso es por que eres un baka.

–Fue un accidente… –espeta de nuevo con menos energía, su enojo desaparece y solo queda la pena.

Sonrío, no puedo precisar en que momento sus tonterías comenzaron a divertirme.

–Kai… –murmura mi nombre, observándome con sorpresa.

–Kinomiya… –déjo escapar de mis labios, ahora miro en sus ojos algo diferente, no sé que es, no pienso más en eso cuando mi vista se fija en otra parte de su cara… en su boca, en ese par de labios que se encuentran entreabiertos como si estuvieran por decir algo pero, no dice nada, los sigo contemplando, están tan cerca de mi que yo quiero… todavía no me lo creo, pero yo… deseo, mi oído se agudiza, comienzo a escuchar mi propio corazón latir, no estoy seguro de lo que pasa pero, él se acerca hacia mi, cada vez veo más cerca esa boca y esos labios, siento su respiración pero, creo que a mi me falta la mía, cierro los ojos y siento todo mi cuerpo estremecerse al percibir algo suave acariciar mis labios; no puedo creer todavía que él me cause todo esto… ¡Maldición! Ya no aguanto más, con mi boca capturo la suya.

El tiempo se ha parado, siento ese calor y esa textura tan blanda. Apenas recupero la movilidad en mis manos, las alzo hasta colocarlas en su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia mí cuerpo. Siento como tiembla cuando hago esto, rompe ese agradable roce de nuestros labios y de nuevo veo sus rubís puestos en mí, sigue ruborizado, comienzo a disfrutar de verlo con ese color en la cara. Como no se ha alejado mucho, alzo un poco mi cabeza y alcanzo sus labios de nuevo, esta vez no solo es un toque, los pruebo con mi lengua lamiéndolos, entonces siento como abre su boca, atrapa la mía y comienza a besarme, con rapidez, con fuerza, creo que voy a perder el control en cualquier momento, es tan intenso, como su forma de pelear, como su forma de hablar: Directa, lo entrega todo. Lo siento, y adoro que lo haga. Nuestras lenguas ahora están peleando y no voy a dejarme vencer, él empezó pero ya comienzo a dominarlo, ahora puedo explorar esa boca sin ningún problema, su lengua ahora es mía, sin embargo, siento como mis pulmones me reclaman por aire, más por necesidad que por ganas me aparto, una vez que mis pulmones se han oxigenado un poco busco sus labios de nuevo…

–Kai… espera… –, lo escucho decir, apenas los toco y me detengo– ¿Por qué… me has besado?

Me alejo un poco para poder mirarlo, su mirada está trémula, respira agitadamente.

/Vaya pregunta/–pensé– /Yo podría preguntar lo mismo/

–¿Por qué respondiste? –Y mi habitual seriedad regresa.

–Yo…

/¿Titubea…?/

–M-Mejor vayamos a… d-dormir… –responde y siento como trata de apartarse, de levantarse. Aunque lo anterior no me lo esperaba, esta reacción tampoco, así que afianzo mis manos en su cintura y no se lo permito. Lo miro directo a los ojos, el parece desconcertado, y yo… no voy a huir, no esta vez.

–…Kinomiya…

Apenas he dicho eso, cuando se deja ir sobre mí tomando mis labios y yo le respondo sin demora, convirtiéndose este beso en algo más intenso que el anterior, siento como trata de tomar el control y esta vez no me importa que lo haga… sabe tan bien. Ya no resisto. Mis manos que se encuentran en su cintura comienzan a viajar por todo su cuerpo. Lo sostengo y lo aprieto contra mí para sentir su calor. Siento una rara sensación… quiero tocarlo, todo lo que pueda, como si algo me dijera que si no lo hago ahora no habrá un después. Una de mis manos alcanza la orilla de su camiseta y las deslizo bajo ella hasta que al fin mis dedos palpan su piel, es tan lisa, y tan tibia. Siento su calor aumentar conforme lo palpo; acaricio toda su espalda y bajo lentamente por su columna, hasta deslizar mi mano dentro de su pantalón tocando esa piel que es aun más suave y tersa, y que se encuentra más caliente, imprevistamente gime en mi boca tras sentir que lo acaricio. Eso me complace tanto que meto mí otra mano en su pantalón, para disfrutar más de esa piel, entonces se separa de mi boca gimiendo…

–Kai… –murmura, y abre sus ojos rojos, fijándolos en mí, los veo temblar… son tan cristalinos; creo que es la primera vez que los veo con tanta atención, antes solo me dediqué a evitarlos, y ahora puedo decir que son hermosos. Mis manos continúan su ritmo y eso lo hace cerrarlos, mientras que sus mejillas se ponen rojas, nunca lo había visto así antes, pero me gusta, quiero continuar. Hundo mi rostro en el espacio que hace su hombro y su cuello. Aspiro su aroma, después lo rozo ligeramente con mis labios, pero eso no me basta, así que comienzo a besarlo y después a lamerlo con mi lengua lentamente, lo escucho gemir de nuevo y eso me motiva, quiero que sea mío.

Sin soltarlo me muevo lentamente cambiando de lugar con él, y ahora soy yo el que está sobre él. Dejo su cuello para mirarlo. Está cerrando los ojos, su respiración es irregular, sus mejillas están muy rojas, aspira por los labios y están entreabiertos… esa bella imagen me vence, me acerco y deposito varios besos sobre esos rosados labios, y todos son correspondidos por él. Una de mis manos que sigue dentro de su pantalón necesita tocar más. Acaricio su cintura y la parte baja de su estómago, le sigo besando, mientras que mis manos siguen su recorrido pero…, no me atrevo a ir más allá. Mi otra mano recorre su pecho, con suavidad impregnándose de su calor, le alzo la camiseta y miro la piel de su pecho, morena, como el resto de su piel…

–Kai…

… no pierdo tiempo, acerco mi rostro y aspiro su aroma, ese olor me atrae, igual que como con su cuello, no me resisto, necesito probarla.

–Kai…

La recorro con mi lengua, primero lentamente después voy más rápido, me topo con una de sus tetillas, la lamo y después comienzo a succionarla. No quiero detenerme…

–Kai… de…tente… Kai…

Lo escucho, lo siento moverse, pero yo solo continuo, ahora voy con su segunda tetilla, y mi mano que antes dudaba ahora se posa sobre su entrepierna…

De pronto siento un golpe y un empujón, me siento desconcertado, abro los ojos y estoy tirado a un lado de donde estaba hace unos momentos, y después lo veo a él…

–¿Qué haces? –reprocho, sobre todo por que ese empujón me revivió el dolor en una antigua herida; pero no digo más al mirarlo con más atención… Él está encogido a medio metro de mí, todavía en el suelo… abrazándose a sí mismo, solo yo estoy en el futón… No digo nada, esta vez no es intencional, no sé que pasó y no se me ocurre nada que decirle.

Lo veo levantarse…

De nuevo no sale nada de mi garganta…

–…Kai… ¡Baka! –Grita con el rostro inclinado abandonando el Dojo…

Después de eso me quedó solo y confundido en el suelo… /No entiendo…/

…

_---Kai… espera… ¿Por qué… me has besado?---._

_---¿Por qué respondiste?---._

…

Miro mi mano… el calor de su cuerpo… se ha ido, recuerdo mis pensamientos mientras lo tocaba…

…

_---/…Quiero tocarlo, todo lo que pueda, como si algo me dijera que si no lo hago ahora no habrá un después./---._

…

_---Kai… ---._

_---Kai…---._

…

Me recuesto en el futón boca arriba, sin cubrirme, no se ni como sentirme… todo el Dojo está a oscuras. Alzo mi mano hacia el techo y la miro…

…

_---Kai… de…tente… Kai…---._

…

Le doy vueltas a sus escasas palabras, no se por cuanto tiempo… siento algo frió… y vacío en mi pecho, ¿Qué me pasa? Miro hacia donde está el futón que dejó caer cuando… se acercó a mí… y…

/No entiendo…/ -No logro entenderlo.

…

_---…Kai… ¡Baka!---._

…

–¡Baka! –escapa de mis labios… me siento frustrado. ¿Entonces… el no siente la misma atracción por mi? –/Sino quería que lo tocara… ¡lo hubiera dicho desde un principio/

…

_---Ya sé que soy una molestia… para ti –Eso dijo en el parque– Por eso… ya voy a dejar de… molestarte---._

…

–¡Baka, baka! –Repito, y me ladeo en el futón, apretando el edredón con mis manos.

…

_---¡Ya basta! –Grité en la tarde cuando no pude huir como siempre lo hago… ¡Maldita sea! Él siempre me obligó a enfrentar cosas que yo no quería hacer– ¡Quieres dejarme en paz¡ ¡Eres una molestia!---._

…

/No se que tengo que hacer… o decir… /–Aprieto mis ojos…

TSU ZU KU…

_XXXXXXXXXXxxxPero llegaste a mixxxXXXXXXXXXX_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Terminó el horrible segundo capítulo… -.-U. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron: A **Hakura-Black, a Takaita, Kaily, Jery y Kari, Hiwatari (¬¬U Abunda ese segundo nombre), Phoenix, Nancy, Mariela, Vampire Princess Miyu, Ginny –Flor de cerezo, Hyuugaclaudia y a Quimera Dreams.** Llegaron más reviews de lo que creí, ¿saben? Creí que nadie lo leería xD xD ¬¬UU Odio cuando me equivoco así

_Yami Hisaki: Umn… pues, felicidades si leen esto de nuevo, ¿Cómo lo aguantaron? O.o_

Lo mismo me pregunto yo u.uU Ok, de nuevo las notas hasta el final para no fastidiar el intento de segundo capítulo que es esto. Me tardé por que de nuevo tuve problemas para ponerme en los zapatos del protagonista

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U El protagonista es un baka…_

Bueno, mi cumpleaños fue el 28 de Junio, pero lo sigo festejando todavía xD, aunque sea con este remedo de fic xD

_Yami Hisaki: Sí alguien lee esto y quiere saber como termina no olviden dejarnos su opinión sobre él y su E-mail o reply para avisar de la próxima actualización._

**Esta vez voy a pedir que sean 20 reviews para continuar**, **van 12, así que son 8 reviews, si no hay por lo menos ese número no continuo…**

_Yami hisaki: Lo hace adrede ¬¬U_

Comentarios, preguntas (Por si algo no se entendió), amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (menos virus v.vU) serán bien recibidos en sus reviews.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess" y Yami Hisaki.

Добри ночи

(Buenas noches)


End file.
